How I Met JP Dallas
by LilNate03
Summary: This is story of J.P Dallas and Jackie Daniels who are Boyfriends and they first met, dated and adopted baby Drew.
1. Chapter 1

_**How I Met J.P Dallas**_

A/N: Hello Rugrats fans! This is a story about my two OC's J.P Dallas and Jackie Daniels how they first met, along with dating and how they adopted their son, Drew. This is a M-rated story so, things might get a little too far.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _( Hi Rugrats Fanfiction fan base! I'm Jackie Daniels as you might of heard from me from the latest chapter of Rugrats: Future and Beyond! I'm here to tell you my side of the story how I first met the love of my life, J.P Dallas. J.P is the hottest Dallas Texas Cowboy I've ever seen! Before I tell you too much, lets take you back in 2023 when I first met J.P Dallas.)_

 **Back in 2023**

I was eight at the time as I was playing my toy truck. I was sort of bored and didn't have nobody to play with at the time. Luckily, my mother...sort of mother, Jessica Carmichael-Daniels who you may know her as "Jerry" when she was a boy at the time. My mother invited Michael Bradley's mother along with her son, Michael to come play with me.

Michael's mother have also said that she will be bringing her nephew with her along with Michael. Michael and his mother came in together as Michael has tons of toys to play.

Michael is the same age as me and we grew up together. But, when I a big kid who was taller me, I immediately gaze at him. The big kid was named, J.P Dallas and was very hot at the time. J.P has short brown wavy silky hair with blonde highlights with brown eyes. J.P has a rosy-pale skin tone. J.P was wearing a white tank top as he was showing off his muscle arms with a pair of white swim trunks as he was also wearing a red/black "Tommy Hilfiger" boxer shorts and a pair of brown flip flops.

I had a huge major crush on J.P Dallas at the time, I couldn't believe that J.P smile at me with his charming face as he gave me a wink. J.P was going watch both of me and Michael while our moms go to the Casino.

J.P Dallas came out with tons of games for me and Michael and one was playing house.

" Let's play house, I'm the dad while Jackie can be the mom." J.P stares at me with a glare as he was flirting on me.

I blushed as I try to keep a straight face on my face.

" And I guess I'll be the baby." Michael added.

As we was playing the game, Michael was pretending to cry as I was helping taking care of him even though he was faking while J.P pretending he was at work. I couldn't imagine playing house I have to play the mom while J.P will be the dad.

As I finally got Michael quiet while he was sleeping in my bedroom, J.P came in as he saw I put Michael to sleep which I think Michael is actually sleeping no lie.

" I think Michael is really actually sleeping." I said as I look back toward J.P.

" That's good. Can you come with Jackie, we are not finish playing house just yet." J.P grins at me as he was flirting with me. I nod my head as I don't know any clue what's going on.

J.P walk me into my parents as he shut the door behind him while he kiss me on my neck, It was super weird but, I couldn't ignore it...I love it! Jackie turn me around as he kiss me tenderly.

" I like you." J.P said.

" I like you too!" I replied back.

J.P pulls off his white tank top as he was showing his muscular abs &body as he was being so sexy. " When you hit fourteen, you can have this." J.P was flexing his arms then, he was walks behind me while kissing my neck. " And I'll be waiting for you babe." J.P hold me by my waist as he was dry humping me and walks out and leaving me blushing and have a major huge crush on him.

 _ **Back in 2029**_

You guys remember when J.P say he will wait for me when I turned fourteen? Well, he did! J.P and I are officially dating! And not only we are dating but, we actually have sex! That's right boo-boo! Me and J.P had sex!

J.P came over to the house over the weekend as it was just me and him. J.P was looking even more hotter than before as he now looks like a Country Cowboy as he had buzzed cut brown hair. J.P was wearing a black cowboy hat over his head with blue diem jeans with a brown cowboy belt and a pair of black cowboy boots. J.P wasn't wearing a shirt as he was showing off his muscular sexy body as he look like e been working out at the gym a lot.

J.P surprise me with a beautiful white horse which it looks perfect! I ran into J.P's arms as kiss him.

" Surprise beautiful!" J.P smiles at me delightful.

" It's beautiful! How did you-" before I could finished my words out, J.P explains everything to me.

" This is my pet horse, Snow." J.P introduce me to his pet horse. " I traveled him with me to Reptar City as I want you to have him."

" Me, you giving me your pet horse?" I asked him while looking at him with his pretty brown eyes.

" Of course Jackie, you my boo, my bae, my boyfriend. And I will always love you." J.P confessed to me as I went to kissed him.

J.P have taught me how to ride a horse like a cowboy as he was behind me on top of the horse. It was fun riding on Snow, he was super fast and I can feel the wind blows my face.

Once we got through with riding on Snow, I want to give a surprise as well. J.P and I went inside of the house as J.P sat down on the couch while he unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants while pulling down his pants as he was showing his Calvin Kein black boxer brief. I was on my knees as I kiss and lick his chest and abs.

J.P took his hat off as he was relaxing by grabbing my head with his left hand. I was getting close to his boxer shorts as I have his eight inch dick out and was sucking on it.

J.P moans so loudly as he forcing me down to his cock. " Damn! I'm so glad I waited for you." he said. " I love you bae!"

 **I can keep on continue if anybody likes it. These two are probably my favorite LGBT couple besides Tom and Jerry(Jessica) along with Savannah and I forgot her girlfriend name but they was my favorite as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**How I Met J.P Dallas**_

A/N: Hello Rugrats fans! This is a story about my two OC's J.P Dallas and Jackie Daniels how they first met, along with dating and how they adopted their son, Drew. This is a M-rated story so, things might get a little too far.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _( I'm going to continue of story where I left off back in 2029 when me and J.P was about to have sex for the first time. I hope you guys enjoy!)_

I was pulling my shirt off while J.P help me take it off as I continue to give J.P a blowjob which he deserve since he is amazing guy. I put his cock back in my mouth and using my hands to jerk J.P off at the same time. J.P was moans while he was face fucking me really fast as I try not to choke or throw up. I eject his cock in my mouth as all the slob was all over my mouth and his dick.

J.P smiles at me delightful while lean to kiss me. J.P and I make out for a while as he was sucking on my nipples. I moans so loud as I couldn't believe that this day has finally happened. Me and J.P are about to have sex. J.P was being a gentleman by taking my pants and my white underwear off while he took off his boots and went back to making out with me.

J.P was telling me how beautiful I am and really mean it. I mostly shy about my body because I don't know how J.P would like my body. J.P tells me with a sweet country accent that I have the most beautiful body in the world.

I turn around as J.P got down on his knees and was fingering my booty hole with his middle finger.

" What a nice beautiful booty hole." J.P smiled. " It's beautiful!" J.P put his mouth in my booty hole while sucking on it. I moans so loud that anybody could hear me. J.P's tongue was inside my booty hole just perfect. J.P spank both of my booty checks and giggling it at the same time.

I got down on my hands and knees with my legs spread a little bit apart. J.P gets down own on his knees from behind me while he enters his cock inside me while his knees is in an upright position. J.P grabs me by the waist with his hands as we are about to get started.

I can feel J.P's cock inside me and it feels incredible! Today I will loose my virginity to the guy that I have always fall in love with.

I push back onto J.P with each stroke while J.P simply thrusting in and out of me. J.P hold onto my waist and was pounding me in doggystyle position.

" Oh fuck yeah, you like that country white dick do you bae?" J.P was telling me while still pounding me.

" Oh yes babe! Please fuck me!" I begged J.P as he was pounding me hard like never before which he had me screaming like a girl.

J.P ejected out of me while he laid down on his back and facing his feet, I squat over to him as he have his cock inside me. I feel like a some rodeo cowboy except I'm dealing with a big cock inside me.

" Oh god!" I moans.

" Getti up bae!" J.P talking to me with his country accent which he laugh and I smile at him. J.P hold me by the waist as he was pounding me really hard while raise up his legs and I screams as I can feel him inside me.

" Oh shit-I'm about to cum-" J.P warns me which I got off from him while J.P stands up while jerking off in front of me. I was on my knees as I was waiting on my sexy hubby cowboy to cum on me.

" Come for me J.P, cum to me." I begged him like a little child.

" Oh shit Ah!" J.P squirt at my face which I feel like some dirty slut but, I'm his dirty slut. His cum was inside my mouth and I swallow it.

J.P help me up as he was making out again until he lifts me up and takes me into the bed room to take a shower together.


End file.
